


The Threads of An Old Life

by fairxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Foreshadowing, Former Princess, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Husband!Nyx, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love/Hate, Making Love, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Other Final Fantasy Characters, Mentions of Zack Fair, Mild Sexual Content, Noctis likes older women, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Marriage, Slow Burn, Trauma, True Love, Violence, mentions of Cloud Strife, not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairxv/pseuds/fairxv
Summary: Verona Ulric, a former princess, has been living happily for two years with her husband, Nyx. A member of the elite Kingsglaive, Verona is shocked to hear of King Regis' plan to forfeit all lands outside of Insomnia. Propelled forward by duty, Verona is sent to assist his son, Noctis, to Altissia.She's tried so hard to keep the threads of her past contained, but on the long journey, all secrets must come out.





	1. The Price of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I'm Gatsby, this is my fic. It starts out as a Nyx/OFC but it will probably be a Noctis/OC or a Prompto/OC, just hang in there with me and make sure to check out my other stuff! :) x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/19 - What? Oh yeah, I spent the last two nights rebranding this story to fit first person pov. Overall I'm very happy with the edits and I advise you to go back and read through the chapters because, yes, there is a lot more added content, even though the basis of the chapter's remain the same.

I traced the patterns of his back with delicate precision. Fingertips danced over the edges of the scars, the muscle, the bones of his back. The muscles of his shoulders moved, seemingly mesmerizing as early morning light spilled into the apartment. A content atmosphere had washed over them. Sunlight washed over my bare skin, though I made no move to cover myself. It was only a matter of time before we would have to get up and return to the Citadel for duty. I was content in laying in the soft sheets, watching as Nyx slept.

It was the only time I could see him truly at peace. His face, hardened from the many battles fought, showed no signs of the stoic harshness associated with the Glaives. To see him let his guard down was a rare experience, something only obtainable on mornings like these. For a little while, I could pretend there was no war outside. There were no Imperial Forces, no battles to be fought, no people to lose, no blood to be spilled.

"Mhmf."

A muffled groan spilled from Nyx's lips as he rolled over onto his back. He brought his arms over his head, clasping his hands as he stretched out. I smiled, placing a hand on his warm chest. He opened his eyes slowly, running a hand over his face as if to rid it of sleep before turning to face me. With a small huff, he rolled onto his side, tossing an arm over my hips.

His fingers ran slowly up and down, a comfortable silence between the two of us as I curled into him, undaunted by the press of bare flesh against my own. We’d been married for two years - being naked in each other's presence was no longer an issue if it had ever been in the first place.

Nyx slid his hand up my arm, letting the palm of his hand lay softly on the side of my neck. I’d never get tired of his touch, his rough calloused hands dragging over my skin, the feel of his chapped lips against my forehead.

"Happy Anniversary," he greeted softly.

"Mhm, has it been two years already,” I teased my hand pressed to his face.

Nyx grinned, eyes fluttering closed.

"One of the best two years of my life," He replied.

Nyx heaved himself forward, sitting up and letting the sheets rest of her hips. I followed his lead, pressed against the headboard as I pulled the sheets over my shoulders. I would never get used to the bite of cold I felt in the apartment every morning before Nyx would turn on the small heater next to the bed.

"Goin' shy on me?" Nyx said, a mischievous tone to his taunts.  
"Never," I replied, "but the moment we get out of this bed, it'll be back to the Citadel, back to the fighting."  
"It's what we signed up for, V," Nyx said.

The soft, content atmosphere seemed to die off. It was no secret that Nyx had been growing increasingly stressed over all the fighting. Drautos hadn't been giving him an easy time and the many faults of some of the lesser skilled Glaives had been giving him a run for his money. I tried to picture how different his experience was. How they could work the same job but still be working such radically different positions. There was much to defend, and as of lately, I had seen more of the Citadel than I did anything else in my life.

"I know," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, "I just keep telling myself to make it till the end of the day."  
"What happens at the end of the day," He asked curiously, leaning his head back onto her shoulder.  
"I get to come home to you, we make dinner, we go to bed. Makes me feel normal."

Nyx laughed, sitting forward and standing off the bed. He made no move to cover his modesty, reaching down to swipe a pair of boxer shorts off the dresser. He never put his clean clothes away, despite my many taunts. They still rested on his dresser, so close to their destination but still too far. He always insisted on keeping them out for easy access, but it took him a good ten minutes each morning to sort through the pile that amassed on top of the dresser to find what he was looking for.

"What's funny about that?" I asked, unable to fight the smile on my face as I began getting dressed.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "just didn't know that a former princess, could feel normal."

He turned his back to me then. I could see his shoulders shake as he attempted to contain his laughter. Sunlight glittered on his scared skin, red scratch marks littering his back in a reminder of our passion. I grinned at the sight of them, touching the bruises on my hips.

"You think you’re hilarious, don’t you Nyx Ulric?”

Nyx let out a laugh, pressing a kiss to my forehead before he pulled his underwear on. He reached up, letting his fingers skim across the messy waves and curls of my hair. How long had it been since I cut it? I couldn’t remember at this point. Ever since the initial chop, I’d been going for trims and it seemed that I’d forgotten. In the throes of war and stress of Niflheim’s impending invasion, I’d barely had time to think about my hair.

"I do Verona Ulric,” Nyx smiled, “you gonna let this grow long?”

I picked at the tips resting on my shoulders. Growing my hair long again? I was a soldier, having long hair in battle was impractical, and yet Crowe managed to wear hers long and look badass. If I tried, I’d probably just be flailing around the battlefield, a disgrace to the Glaives.

"Probably not, I like it better short."

* * *

 

I couldn't fight the rush of excitement that seemed to flood my veins. It was a casual mention, not meant to excite me so much. It was his punishment, I reminded myself. Nyx had played hero and defied Drautos' orders again, not that that was a surprise. As his punishment, he was relocated to the Citadel. To work close to him again ignited something in me. So often we’d spent nights away from each other, praying for the other’s safe return. To be able to go home at the same time again…

Though our marriage was a secret kept from our many comrades, it didn't stop them from suspecting. Crowe was too smart to not have noticed the sly glances we passed whenever we saw each other. She'd never asked that. Not that I would ever tell. Had that been the specific reason Crowe had told me because she somehow knew?

"Why Tenebrae?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Crowe peered up at her cautiously but continued none the less.

"Don't let anyone know I told you," She began, "but I'm supposed to escort the Lady Lunafreya to Lucis."

Lady Lunafreya, held prison of Niflheim, proclaimed a symbol of the peace. I scoffed. In the few dealings with the peace I experienced as a child, it was nothing like they portrayed it to be. Peace came at a price, greedy men and soldiers all fighting for something. It never ended as easily as the public saw. In the time since the ceasefire had been declared, talks of peace had begun and the price would be paid in full. All territories belonging to Lucis outside of Insomnia were to be surrendered.

"Where she headed to?"  
"They haven't told me yet, just told me to make it to Tenebrae first and await command then."

A funny feeling surfaced in my stomach. I quickly forced it aside, standing up from the table and throwing my trash away. On the few day’s we managed to have lunch, it was well savored. Though I favored Crowe's company more than anyone else, besides Nyx, it would have been nice to be able to eat with him.

I remembered our wedding day clearly.

A small union at a small courthouse, the only people who knew were King Regis himself, the judge, and a witness that had died some time ago. All records were kept safe and hidden. I never introduced myself as Verona Ulric, always simply Verona. Though I wanted to wear my husband's name with pride, I kept myself from submitting to such dangerous desires. For the sake of safety, it was better that way.

"How come you guys haven't hooked up yet," Crowe whispered.

I turned, pulled from me Reverie as Crowe looked to Nyx. His eyes weren't focused on me, but I knew he was looking.

"Come on," I huffed, a grin stretching across my features.  
"Seriously," Crowe whined, "he likes you, you obviously like him. Why not call it official?"  
 "I don't date coworkers," I coughed, rubbing my chin lightly.

I was never a great liar, and in the corner of my eye, Nyx was struggling to control his laughter. His shoulders shook lightly as he let out a false cough, turning his attention back to Libertus.

"Say that all you want," Crowe hummed, "but one day you're gonna end up naked in his bed, and you'll know all along I was right."

* * *

Nyx's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me forward into his lap. I let out a content sigh against the heat of his skin, content for a moment as he began flipping mindlessly through channels. He settled on one of the many news stations, laying his hand down on the top of my thigh, fingertips brushing absentmindedly against my skin.

It was like that almost every night for the past two years. On the off occasion where we would go out for drinks with the others, we would merely pick up when they got home. Watch TV, cook dinner in the tiny kitchen, have a beer, go to bed. I lifted my head from his shoulder, wrapping one of his braids in my fingers. Though unmistakably from Galahd, it was still nice to see them, a reminder of his heritage and what he left behind.

"Rough day," he asked, winding his free arm around me.  
"Not really," I replied, staring at the small tattoos that donned his features.

My thumb grazed the line beneath his eyes, sweet blue staring at me with concern. I’d always loved his eyes the most. They were stunning, the very thing that made me look in his direction before, all those years before. It was the one time I’d been to Galahd, but it changed everything.

"You ever think about moving out of this place?" I asked.

My hands fell to the side of his neck. Nyx looked up as if in thought, humming carefully. Stubble lined his chin and neck, a reminder of his laziness. But it suited him well. I wondered what my mother would think, me marrying a man like Nyx. She’d always told me I’d marry a Prince, and all those years ago, I would have believed her.

"Sometimes," He answered, "why?"  
 "Just maybe... when all of this over, we can find a house somewhere."  
"Mhm," He hummed again, "a little two-bedroom home on the outskirts of Insomnia."

I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. After two years of marriage, Nyx still managed to catch me off guard. He wasn’t one for joking around too often, but this… was he trying to trick me? I picked at the strands of his hair, running over the beads that kept it all together.

"Maybe a cat," I questioned, playing along.  
"A dog," He argued smiling.

There was another question on the tip of my tongue, was it too soon to ask? We’d been married two years and though I was still young, the thought hadn't left my mind. I could picture it now. If he wanted to play, I could back away and pretend I was just playing along. If he wasn’t, it brought up the question I wanted to ask. I wanted to see it, to see the future I wanted with him.

A small baby swaddled in blankets, Nyx beaming down on his child. The child, a boy, would have his eyes and his personality. In that two-bedroom home on the outskirts, with a dog at his side. Would they be closer to Insomnia or Galahd? When it all ended and the dust of the war settled, to settle down with a family. A child who was both commoner and royalty, royalty to a defunct Kingdom.

"What's going on up there," Nyx mused, tapping the side of my head.  
"It's silly," I smiled, grasping at his hand.  
"Tell me."

Was it too soon? I’d have to find out. I’d never know if I didn’t say anything, to keep those thoughts in my head. No one ever got anywhere by playing it safe, that much was obvious.

"What about a baby? Not now or anything, but in the future...”

Nyx's face changed. It wasn't like a dog, which just needed to be fed, watered and walked. Other than those things, it didn't need the constant attention and had basic survival instincts. A child, however, had none of those things. Was I ready? Of course, not now, but after this ended, would it give me the kick I needed? The true drive to have a child and settle for the dream.

I couldn't help but notice, however, when on our days off together, he seemed to take interest in Lucian babies. He didn't seem phased when they cried, or when they acted out. Of course, we never really talked about babies. We were both soldiers, the prospect of having children was terrifying. But after it was all over, it’d be the opportune time.

"Already thinking about how to put that second bedroom to work, huh?” Nyx grinned.

 I released a breath, wrapping my arms around him. I fell into his chest, breathing in his scent as a smile stretched across my face. Relief filled me as Nyx pulled me close, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. He wasn’t angry, that much was obvious.

"A boy," He said softly, "or a girl?"  
"A boy with your eyes," I mused.

To picture it now, a small boy with my hair and his eyes, holding his finger, first steps, first words. A nursery in blue, Tonberry's or Chocobo's, we’d decide later. Chocobo’s were certainly less threatening, but did it matter?

"Or a girl with yours," Nyx said.

* * *

 

I hadn’t seen Nyx all morning.

Normally, such a thing wouldn’t bother me, but with the increased security and uneasy tension around the city, it did. I tried to focus on my duty. I’d already missed Crowe’s departure, and already the day felt strange. Like something wasn’t right and something was bound to go wrong. Why did everything feel so off? I learned as a soldier to trust my gut instinct, and if I was right, this entire thing was bound to go wrong.

“Eyes forward.”

Luche’s taunting voices filled my ears. My attention snapped forward, facing the crowd of protesters that had gathered outside the Citadel. If there was one comrade I hated more than Drautos, it was Luche. The man excelled in being creepy, peering over my shoulder at all times, setting a subtle hand on my back when he passed. I couldn’t count the number of times I had to shoo his hands away.

The man struck a nerve somewhere in me, a nerve that twisted around my gut and squeezed. Behind his composed face, I didn’t trust him. I’d never seen him fight before, but Nyx’s often complaints about him told me enough of him. Only recently had we been in close proximity to each other, and every day was worse than the last. The voice of reason, unaffected by the King’s agreement to trade all lands outside of Lucis.

“Something on your mind?” He questioned, taking his place beside me.  
“Nope, can’t say that there is,” I replied, keeping my eyes forward and face stoic.

I felt his eyes on me, trailing down my figure before landing on my face. A car parted the crowd, sleek black. My eyes widened. I recognized it from my dwellings in the garage. It was the Prince’s car, made especially for his twentieth birthday. I’d watched from afar as he received the gift, wishing to tell him happy birthday, but standing back. I was there on my job, and I made my decision. A decision that would keep me away from Noctis.

“You and Nyx aren’t seeing each other, right?”

Luche pressed closer, sneaking a hand down to my back. The slimy fuck.

“Don’t touch me,” I spit, pulling away, “and if we are it’s none of your damn business.”  
“So, you are seeing each other?”

A car door interrupted my response. It wasn’t the Prince, as expected, but Nyx and Drautos. Why did I feel a semblance of disappointment? It’d been so long since I saw Noctis. Our respective jobs kept us apart, but I missed him. The two stepped out and began up the Citadel steps. Luche moved back, clasping his hands behind his back in a professional manner as he nodded to his leader.

“Good morning, sir, to you as well Nyx.”

Luche moved forward, clasping a hand down on Nyx’s back as he passed.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Luche.”

I had to stifle my laughter.


	2. An Act of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild Sexual Content? Not super sure where to draw the line on this one. Lol. If this stuff makes you uncomfortable, just skim past it.
> 
> UPDATE: 8/29 - Added content to the conversation between Verona and Regis and also some more thoughts during her departure!
> 
> UPDATE: 10/19 - I refitted all the chapters of this story into first-person format. There's added bonus content, so yes, I advise you to read back through

The pristine marble of the Citadel had always left me feeling cold and anxious. Nyx had said once that it was the souls of the past kings lurking to make sure Regis did a good job. I had always assumed it was due to the high professionalism that was expected. Maybe, it also had something to do with the fact that I was called there by the King.

Drautos had said nothing when he pulled me aside. Nyx had glanced over my way but made no move otherwise. Not that I had expected him too. The unexpected arrival of the Lady Lunafreya had put all of us on edge, as well as posing the question – where was Crowe?

“Do you know why he’s called me?” I asked, twisting my thumbs.   
“Not a clue,” Drautos replied, “Just keep your eyes forward and show respect.”

The Citadel throne room stood in plain sight, tall, oversized doors that were always guarded. I’d only been inside the throne room a few times, it’d always been one of the higher-ups. My post was almost always outside. Why did King Regis want to see me now though? Just two days away from the Signing of the Peace Treaty and he was calling me forward for whatever reason.

If even Drautos had no clue what the King deemed so important, I knew it was right to feel a tinge of fear.

The doors creaked open, Drautos stepping forward on instinct as I rushed behind him. It was said the throne room was among the grandest structures in the Citadel, rightfully so. The Lucian Throne, clad in black and elegant gold, stood at the top of multiple platforms, polished stairs leading up to it.

“Your Majesty,” Drautos greeted, dropping into a bow.

I followed his lead, peering up at the key. Though I tried not to make such a show, I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on inside his head. Regis, a man I was once so familiar with, who was now a distant friend. If I could even call a friend respectfully. I had never been as close to him as I was Aulea.

“Thank you, Drautos.”   
“I leave her to you now, Your Majesty.”

Drautos turned on his heel, passing me without much of a glance my way. Suddenly, the nerves I’d just barely contained seemed to return in full force. I muffled a cough, a lump forming in my throat as my skin began to feel hot. My cheeks glowed, heart thumping. Why was I so anxious to be around the King once more? Was he mad that I’d made my choice? A choice that separated us? I did what my heart said, following what Aulea had told me so long ago.

The latch of the doors of the throne room signified Drautos departure, casting an eerie silence in the vast room.

“It has been some time Verona. Despite your post here in the Citadel, I hardly see much of you,” The King smiled.

Always a friend, I sometimes forgot he knew. Sometimes, I forgot the past. How I’d grown up in the Citadel. How when I was eleven, Regis had been the closest thing to a father I had. I, previously Aeowen Custos, princess to the Crown of Decima. When Decima had fallen to Imperial forces and I escaped, my ‘death’ was broadcast across all nations.

It was only perfect to start over and pretend to be someone else.

Of course, King Regis was too smart. He knew who I was almost instantly. I was the Princess his son had had a crush on for the first half of his life. All those years ago, when I still played with Noctis, when we used to run around in the Citadel gardens. I was too small then, too small to realize how he felt went beyond friendly.

“I mainly guard the outer perimeter, Your Majesty,” I said softly, a smile making its way across my face.

“I call you here because I fear greatly that the Chancellor of Niflheim may have discovered your whereabouts and your past. It is not safe you here anymore.”

I paused, sucking in a breath.

Of all the fears I imagined, all the bad things I feared the King would say on my way here, that wasn’t one of them. Like a ton of bricks falling on my shoulder’s all at once, an impossibility had become reality.

“Are you sure?” I asked after a long moment of silence.   
“He spoke of his excitement in meeting the Princess of Custos,” The King replied, “If I could have avoided sending you away from your husband, I would. But, it is not safe. I have a different mission for you.”  
 “Where will I be going?”

King Regis let out a sigh, standing from the Throne and beginning his descent down the stairs. I began up, hesitant legs reluctantly carrying me forward. It’d been years since I walked this path. I was a child then, a child holding onto her past and her memories.

“I ask you, not as a King to his soldier, but as a Father, find Noctis. Assist him to Altissia with his companions. Wayward as he may be, I believe your influence could help him accept who he is.”

How, I thought, could I help Noctis accept who he was when I'd been running from who _I_ was for the past ten years?

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I know nothing of the lands outside of Insomnia. Finding him will be-"   
"There is an outpost just outside of the city limits, a gas station. I have an old friend there who may be able to guide you."

His council stared down at me like a stain in the throne room. I felt their eyes narrow on me, grimaces present on their faces. I knew what she was to them - a complication in an already complicated situation. Something to get rid of as quickly as possible. As requests demanded that Noctis ship off to Altissia, safety demanded that I abandoned the Citadel - abandon my home, my life, my husband.

"When do I leave?"   
"Tonight, there is a party honoring the signing," King Regis said, "I’ll assure that you have the night to pack. Be wary of Imperial Forces outside the city, Verona. Your safety matters to me as much as my own son.”

 

* * *

The apartment never felt so cold.

It wasn’t often I found myself alone, but when I did, it always left a residing feeling in me, one that told me how I shouldn’t be there. It felt wrong to be there without Nyx, even after nearly three years of living with each other. The bed in the corner was hardly big enough for two if that.

Still, all the nights in which I tossed and hated being pressed against the wall, I felt sad to leave it. What bed would await me in my journey to find Noctis? I smoothed my hands over the covers, a rogue tear escaping my eye. No time for tears. I pushed them back, wiping my hands off on my pants.

I stood up, tugging the small backpack out from under the bed. It was all I had left upon leaving Decima, with the clothes on my back and what little I cared about inside it. In the wake of the invasion, packing had been the very least of my concerns. When Loein had sent me on my way, shoving it into my arms, I didn’t look back.

His screams still haunted me.

The front door swung open, hitting the wall with a thud. I jumped up, dropping the pack and turning.

Nyx had burst in, eyes wide with worry as he rushed over to me. I gripped his arms, the wide look of fear on his face being something that startled me. I hadn’t seen him look so afraid in so long. He was Nyx, the hero, the one who always put on a brave face.

“Drautos said he saw you leave the Citadel and the King summoned me and…”

He trailed off, breathing heavily. His hands rested on my arms, thumbs smoothing circles as he looked up. The same brilliantly soft blues I’d fallen in love with were filled with anguish and worry. I wrapped my arms around him, falling into the warmth of his embrace with a soft sigh.

Fresh tears surfaced in my eyes, falling to the crook of his neck as my shoulders shook. Nyx’s arms wrapped tight around me, pulling me into his frame as he stroked my hair.

“We’ll see each other again, right?” I asked softly, a cry slipping down my cheek.

The last time I’d cried had been the night I arrived at the Citadel. Brought in by the King, filthy, scared and hurt. I was only a child then, a child whose life had been brutally torn away in front of me. I’d had no comfort that night, no one to rub my back and tell me things would be okay. I was alone.

After that cold night, I had decided the less time I could spend alone, the better. When I grew of age to join the Kingsglaive, Nyx’s attention had started and it only made sense. I’d been groomed to marry a prince I’d never met before, and there was Nyx, everything my parent’s despised.

Wild and reckless, unkempt and a so-called hero, I’d fallen into his arms and over the course of time, I’d moved in with him and gotten married. It’d happened so quickly, I’d barely had time to consider what it all meant. I shut out my life before, denying my roots and my titles in a single year. Everything I’d worked for back in Decima was gone.

“When do you leave?” Nyx asked, rocking me against his frame.   
“Before the sun rises,” I replied, “don’t tell anyone else.”

Nyx pulled away, eyes searching for me.

“The Empire knows… Don’t they?”

* * *

 

The night came fast. We made dinner in the tiny apartment, ate in silence, and had a beer. As usual. Even as I sat in his lap as we ended every day, trying to pretend it was just an ordinary day was weighing on me

“How did they find out?” Nyx asked, head resting against my chest.  
 “I don’t know,” I replied. “The Chancellor’s the one that brought it up.”  
 “What did he say?” He urged, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
“He spoke of his excitement in meeting the Princess of Custos,” I replied, quoting the king.

Nyx sighed, sinking further into the comfort of the chair. The news was on, portraying images of the impending signing, political commentators debating whether surrendering lands outside of Insomnia was a good idea or not. I wanted to puke. People who spouted openly about it even though they only knew a tiny portion of the story. What else were we to do? The power of the Crown City had to be kept safe at all costs. We would risk Invasion, risk having everything the past Kings had built, for what?

“Change the channel.”   
“Forget the damn news,” Nyx cursed, “the Empire knows you’re a Princess and the King’s sending you away.” “  
Nyx…”

He stood abruptly, pulling away from my embrace as he stalked over to the desk. He leaned against the chair, back turned towards me. Moonlight fluttered into the tense atmosphere, I felt myself shrinking. Shrinking and feeling small again, like I was back at Decima again.

Nyx pulled a t-shirt on, slugging his boots back on before heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?”   
“Out.”   
“So instead of dealing with it, you’re just gonna run away?”

Nyx turned around, eyes wide with anger. It was one of the first times I’d ever seen him so angry. Underlying the anger, however, was the fear. The fear of losing someone else. The reality that some of the people he loved the most in the world had died while he watched.

“Let’s talk about this.”   
“What the hell is there to talk about?” He yelled, throwing his arms up.   
“You act like I’m not coming back!”

I hadn’t thought much of my return to Insomnia, whenever it may be. Just how long did King Regis want me gone for? He’d told me to find Noctis and assist him to Altissia, but after that, was I free to return? I’d been found out.

“Think about it V,” Nyx muttered bitterly, “You probably aren’t. Not in a long while at least.”  
“I just have to go to Altissia,” I whispered.   
“Keep telling yourself that’s it.”

Nyx pulled his boots on, slipping a shirt over his figure before heading to the door.

“Nyx please.”

The door clicked shut in front of me, and he was gone into the night.

 

I’d woken up to the dip in the bed, the feeling of smooth, warm arms wrapping around me. I frowned against Nyx, the lingering scent of alcohol and his natural scent that seemed to collide with cologne and sweat. He’d stripped down to his boxer shorts, settling into the bed with a light hum. How he thought he could throw a damn fit and be welcomed back was beyond me.

“Didn’t think you’d still be up,” He murmured, tracing the patterns of my hip.   
“Couldn’t sleep,” I scoffed, tossing his hand off my waist.

Nyx was quiet, running his hands down the planes of my back as he gently began lifting the fabric of my t-shirt. The only sound in the air was the gentle whoosh of the blankets, and then, the rough touch of his lips pressed to the exposed skin of my side. This bastard, he thought things could work so easily?

I stifled a gasp, my eyes creaking open. I fell onto my back, ready to push him away from me, as Nyx continued his assault upwards, pressing kisses along my stomach, inching my – his – tee shirt up. His teeth tugged on the center of my bra, lifting the shirt off me. I pulled it over my head, glaring at him. Nyx looked up at me from his lashes, frozen on me.

“Are you drunk?”   
“Not even close,” He murmured, “just trying to savor what little time I’ve got left with you.”

His lips pressed to the exposed part of my breast, fingers twitching as he began to slowly pull the cup down. My hand pressed to the side of his face, pulling his gaze up to meet mine.

“You’re a sulky bastard,” I said quietly, “I’ll be back you know. So, don’t go fucking around with other girls. Okay?”    
“I know you will,” He replied, “and I won’t, you’re the only lady for me.”

A moment of silence passed between the two of us, before Nyx leaned down, capturing my lips with his own. My hands pressed to the side of his scruffy cheeks. Love filled my senses, wrapping my arms around his neck to feel his body pressed against mine. I could be mad at him later, but in this time, we had together, I had to let it go. I’d never forgive myself if I left on a sour note.

“I love you.”   
“I fucking love you,” Nyx followed, resting his forehead against mine.

I sat forward, unclasping my bra and letting it fall to the side. I reached out, bringing Nyx into me once more.

“Come back in one piece okay?” He asked, “you’ve got someone waiting on you.”   
“I’m worth the wait.”

 

* * *

 

My hips ached, post-coital bliss wearing off as the gentle snores coming from Nyx filled the dark apartment. How long would it be till I got to see his face again? Till I walked in the apartment and cooked dinner with him? All the tiniest things I’d ignored before were coming back to me, presenting themselves in my mind. Where would I be tomorrow night during the signing? Wondering the outskirts of Insomnia with no clue to the young Prince's whereabouts?

I leaned over him, sliding off the bed and looking around the apartment. I had an hour before sunrise, my bag leaned against the wall, prepared for my departure. All the times I left the apartment, all the days I wished for a bigger place and argued with Nyx over its small size.

Why was I beginning to miss it?

I pulled my clothes on, taking a deep breath in as I peered back at him. His chest rose and fell with sleep, a peaceful expression on his face. When he slept, it was the only time he looked as if he was in peace. Even when they had drinks with friends, with Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna, he still looked like a Soldier.

“I’ll come back,” I promised quietly, running my fingertips along the walls.

A silent promise to the tiny apartment had me slinging my bag over my shoulder and slipping my boots on.

I leaned down beside the bed, taking Nyx’s hand in mine one final time. The tiny tattoos on his knuckles, the callouses from his weapons. How long would it be? It was a question I was afraid of. If things would change and I’d never been able to return, forced to accept that I’d never come back.

“See you soon.”


	3. Of Reunions and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 10/9 - I changed the formatting of this chapter with added content, and it's also first person now as well.

The Hammerhead was a small outpost not too far outside of Insomnia. I remembered visiting with Nyx once, on one of the rare days off we had together. A quick pit-stop for gas outside the Crown City had us on our way. In those day’s it had been nothing but a tiny, insignificant part of the day. Now, it was my only hope of finding Noctis.

A tall, scantily clad blonde girl stepped out, eyes concealed with a pair of goggles as she emerged from the bottom of a car.

“How can I help ya?” She asked cheerfully, pulling the goggles down.   
“I’m looking for someone,” I asked, “Name’s Cid?”   
“Pawpaw? He’s in the garage,” The girl pointed off towards the open garage.

I waved, thanking her quietly before moving forward. The sun’s hot rays beat down on me, the soft jingle of a radio and the tempting scent of fried food filling my nose. My stomach growled in protest, the small piece of toast that I had morning was hardly an acceptable breakfast.

“Excuse me?”

An older gentleman sat reclined beneath an umbrella, peering up at me from the bill of his hat with an expression I couldn’t quite pinpoint. Was this man really one of Regis’ old friends? Among the people who accompanied him on his own journey?

“Can I help you?”   
“Are you Cid Sophiar?

The man grunted, turning away from me and crossing his arms.

“Who's asking?”   
“Verona,” I replied, “I’m a member of the Kingsglaive. The King sent me here on a mission to find the Prince.”   
“Did he now?”

I sighed, reaching into my pocket. I hadn’t expected I’d have to prove my identity as a Glaive, but it was always good to come prepared if the circumstances called for it. Cid looked over the ID before giving a soft sigh of approval.

“Verona Ulric,” He read out. “He’s out right now, running a couple errands. Should be back before nightfall though.”

I slid the ID back into my pocket. 

I barely registered falling asleep. After leaving Cid, I’d made my way into the diner and ate my body weight in fried goods before promptly passing out in the back booth in the corner. The leather was hardly comfortable, sticking to every bit of exposed skin it could find and making my skin sweat.

I lingered in post-sleep bliss, only waking fully when a hand fell against my shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

I jumped, the table clattering from the sudden movement. The patrons lingering turned to stare, the heat rising to my cheeks as I peered at the offender. A group of four men stood in front of me, all familiar in their own sense.

“Your Highness,” I greeted in a breathless whisper, “I’ve been searching for you.”  
“Searching or sleeping?” The tallest – Gladiolus, replied.

I stuttered out a response, glaring at the taller man. He resembled his father so strongly it took me off guard. Every bit of Clarus Amicitia was his son, from the harsh, serious glare he fronted to the burly physique. Even as Clarus aged, signs of his youth were still ever-present in his son.

“I was searching,” I clarified, “but I fell asleep.”  
 “Lay off big guy, we all need some rest, right?”

I turned my gaze to the smaller blond boy. He was younger than the others, probably even younger than me. He was adorable, I had to admit. Soft blue eyes that showed every bit of carefree elegance I’d expect from someone his age. What was he, nineteen or so? I’d met Prompto Argentum only once.

He’d been on his way picking up a Crownsguard uniform with Cor Leonis, and I was on Citadel duty as usual. Did he remember me?

“I’m Verona, I’m a member of the Kingsglaive, I don’t know if you remember me or not- “   
“We grew up together, of course, I remember you,” Noctis mused, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “you and Nyx still married?”

Noctis slid into the booth across from me, looking up at me expectedly. I slowly sat back down as the other’s filed in. I was abruptly thankful for the large booths, without them, it would have made the squeeze unbearable.

“How did you know about that?” I questioned, looking at him skeptically.   
“My dad mentioned it off hand awhile back,” Noctis replied, picking at his nails “didn’t think you guys were serious about keeping it a secret.”   
“So, wait,” The blond interrupted, “you’re married to the scary looking guy with the braids and face tattoos?”

I smiled. No mixing him up there.

“He’s really not that bad, promise,” I said, “wouldn’t have married him if I didn’t think so.”

Noctis looked off out the window, the smile still present but eyes distant. I silently cursed myself. Of course, I’d forgotten about his innocent little crush. Did it still stand, after all these years? I’d thought that Luna had been enough to make him forget about it, but the distant expression made me wonder. I was itching to reach out, to hold his hand, but I didn’t.

Why couldn’t I just see him as a brother figure? Like there was something in me that prevented me from ever viewing Noctis as family. It felt gross to picture him as a brother.

“Enough of that,” I said, “Your Highness, His Majesty sent me here to find you to assist you to Altissia.” “You can just call me Noct like you used to,” He responded sheepishly.

The boys exchanged quick glances at each other. Ignis cleared his throat, glancing back at the young Prince.

“Noct?”   
“With all due respect, Verona,” Noctis began, “but I believe your place is back at the Kingdom. With the signing, and all.”   
“With all due respect to you, Noct,” I tasted the nickname on my tongue, frowning slightly, trying to remember a time I’d used it and felt comfortable, “but I’m here on the King’s orders.”

Noctis sighed, sitting back in the booth. I hadn’t thought much about how he felt about the entire ordeal, me crashing the bachelor road trip. If it was so easy that I could just take the Prince’s word, I would have. Things were never so easy though?

“Why, with the signing?”   
“Classified,” I pleaded, staring into his eyes, hoping that he’d understand.   
“Oh… I see.”

The table grew silent, whispers from the patrons becoming white noise. Sitting with the Prince’s retinue was all wrong. These weren’t my people. Though my royal roots were still intact, the defunct of Custos had left me without a Kingdom. A princess without a Kingdom was a simple commoner. I’d given it all up with that choice. No going back.

“Did they find out?” Noctis asked quietly, peering at me over the table.

I smiled softly. Despite looking so dense at times, Noctis could be smart when he wanted to. I gave a soft nod.

 “Well, it’ll be a squeeze but we can do it,” Gladio said, stretching his arms above his head.

The King had neglected to mention the accommodation. It was decided quickly that attempting to travel in two cars was sure to attract unwanted attention, and the tiny car I departed Insomnia with wasn’t fit to make the journey.

“So, you’re a former Princess?” Prompto asked, turning in the passenger seat.   
“Before the Kingdom was overthrown by the Empire, yes.”

Prompto was an energetic ball of questions, I’d learned. They were all so unlike Nyx it amazed me, they were all so vastly unlike the Glaive I’d grown attached too. Trying to envision Prompto fighting was a mystery in its own sense. Ignis was regal in total sense, professional to an almost fault while Noctis’ own laziness was a statement itself.

“I remember that,” Gladio said, “it was one of the biggest battles fought outside of Lucis. Your sister sided with the Empire. No one knew what happened to you.”

“I escaped and came to Lucis. I met the King, chopped my hair, and joined the Glaive, took a new name and everything.”   
“Sister against Sister, huh?”

I narrowly missed Noctis’ gaze turning towards me. He’d heard my story a thousand times, begging me to recount it when he was younger, in the little time the Kingdom allowed us together. After I decided to join the Glaive, I had to let go of my titles. Princess’ can’t be soldiers. With my choice came the loss of my life with them. With Regis, with Noctis and before, with Aulea.

I frowned as we began piling into the Regalia. Ignis took the driver’s seat, Prompto in the passenger, leaving me between Noctis and Gladio. He was right – it would be a squeeze. It was only till Galdin Quay though – only till we could board a boat and be on our way to Altissia.

“Hop in,” Gladio grinned, “you can sit on my lap if you need more space.”   
“She’s married,” Noctis grunted in response.

I would just have to be careful of what I told Nyx when I arrived home… I’d be sure to leave that little part out and rave about how spacious the Regalia was.

The tiny middle seat was hardly that, with Gladio’s burly shoulders and large physique, I wondered how it was even possible.

“We’ll arrive in Galdin Quay as soon as possible. From then, we board a boat to Altissia.” 

 

* * *

 

My legs ached when I stepped out of the Regalia. Being stuck between Noctis and Gladio wasn’t ideal, but it would do. I wouldn’t risk taking my own car and breaking down halfway through.

Galdin Quay was every bit resort Verona had imagined. I’d always dreamed of having my honeymoon in a place like this, where I could listen to the gentle slap of the waves, where the problems of demons and warfare didn’t seem to touch that little corner of Lucis. It was only a matter of time before it was traded away to Niflheim.

The sun touched every corner, warming my skin as we began forward. Various merchants were set up, displaying goods as weapons, potions, and food. Though it was nothing next to Lestallum’s marketplace, for a small resort, it wasn’t bad.

“Man, I’ve always wanted to come here,” I sighed, stretching my arms over my head.   
“We could always chill a bit, before heading to Altissia,” Prompto offered, “a night in Galdin Quay wouldn’t hurt, would it?”   
“We must make haste,” Ignis replied, “least we miss the boat.”

I smiled lightly over at Prompto, shrugging my shoulders. So far, he’d been the nicest I’d met so far. While Gladio was initially intimidating, his behavior in the car had told me he wasn’t so bad. Noctis was quiet, and Ignis was professional. Prompto was… Prompto.

The smell of the Ocean wafted into my senses, salty sea air filling and mixing with the scents that drafted from the restaurant ahead of us. A sense of adventure filled me, what waited ahead of me was strangely exciting. It’d been so long since I was outside of Insomnia, not since Nyx and I went out over a year ago.

I laughed, remembering how hard I begged Regis to take me with him, after the Tenebrae trip it was all I wanted.

“What’s so funny?” Noctis asked, turning to face me.   
“Just remembering how much I begged the King to let me to go Galahd with him,” I replied.   
“You begged for a whole week, wasn’t it?” He smiled.

I nodded, proud.

Nyx always said I was stubborn when it came to getting my way. If only he knew it’d been a habit since I was young. It was due to my stubbornness, however, that the two of us even met in the first place.

We never talked much about the past. It was always about the future. Wondering where Lucis would be, where we would be. Out there on the open road, it was almost easier to pretend that I could have that happy ending. Nyx and I could get a house on the outskirts and live out our lives.

But then reality hits like a splash of cold water and reminds me of the distance.

How long would it be, till they reunited?

“Ain’t that where you met Nyx at?”

I frowned at the memory.

Back then, when I was eleven and he was fourteen, he was nothing but a pudgy-faced boy with odd features. His ears were too large and his eyes were too bright for his face. His cheeks were always red, as if in a constant state of embarrassment. Growing up and out had helped him grow into some of the features I once considered mismatched.

The day I’d met Nyx was the first time I’d ever seen a daemon.

A flan, like a mushy blob of nothingness that slowly inched towards us. I’d never felt fear like that, one that gripped me so strongly I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Nyx had fallen first, in a daunting effort to play the gentlemen, he’d stepped in front of me.

Of course, it had fallen to Regis to save both of us when Nyx realized he had nothing to fight it off with.

“Yeah, it was, twelve years ago, same summer we went to Tenebrae.”   
“Just how far back do the two of you go?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms.

I turned to Noctis, grinning. His eyebrows raised above his hair, smiling lightly as he moved forward.  All those years ago when we were just kids, oblivious to the danger around us. The days when we were content just playing in the gardens and running around without shoes on, sneaking out of the Citadel and waiting for Ignis to come after us.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…”

The first sign of trouble came from the pier. It was crowded to near full capacity, people pushing on the docks as a rumble of discontent and anger passed through the crowd.

“What’s going on?” I mumbled.

I could see the crowds of people milling around the restaurant, muttering angrily to themselves. Prompto shuffled beside me, an uneasy expression on his face as we pushed closer.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

My shoulder’s tensed. I peered around Gladio’s shoulders, stepping forward. A man stood on the top step, dressed head to toe in rags that were unlike any other Lucian attire I’d seen before. Magenta hair fell in waves down the man’s face. My gut wrenched as he narrowed his eyes at me, grinning.

“Are we?” Noctis replied, unamused.   
“The boats bring you here.”   
“What about em’?”

The man gestured to the dock, nodding his head backward.

“Well, they’ll not take you forth.”

He breezed past us, hand slipping past my arm and sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine. While on the outside he seemed like any other Lucian, something about it struck a nerve within me. The same nerve that Luche triggered. Distrust filled me hands inching out to the small dagger I kept in my back pocket. A soldier always trusts their gut, and this time, my gut was telling me not to trust this man.

“What’s your story?” Gladio asked.   
“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship.”

I glared at his retreating figure. My fingers wrapped around the handle, though years of royal teachings prevented me from lashing out so publicly. A hand wrapped around my wrist, stalling it behind my back.

Prompto looked at me from beneath his eyelashes, shaking his head. I eased my grip, nodding at him. From the corner of my eye, Noctis turned his head away from us.

“The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere.”

My wrist jerked in his grasp, opening my mouth as I wanted to reply. Noctis’s eyes caught mine briefly, catching sight of the silver glint of the dagger in the sunlight. I didn’t trust him, I decided that much already.

He whipped around, flicking something up into the air. The same glint of silver sparkled in the air, headed straight for Noct. For a moment, Prompto’s hand released my wrist, I unsheathed the dagger.

Gladio’s hand darted out, grabbing at whatever the man had thrown.

“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?”   
“They make those?” Prompto asked, excitement evident in his voice.   
“What? No.”   
“Consider it your allowance.”

Gladio moved forward, dropping his arm as he began stalking towards the man. If only we could corner him someplace away from the concerned eyes of citizens, find out what he was really playing at…

My training as a glaive and experience in the war had left me untrusting of most strangers. This man had done nothing to prove to me that he was even the least bit trustworthy. I kept the dagger behind my back, concealed in the fabric of my t-shirt and unrecognizable to the untrained eye.

“Yeah, and who’s allowing us?” Gladio countered.

The man raised his arms for dramatic effect, showing no signs of intimidation against the threat of Gladio.

“A man of no consequence.”

Noctis scoffed as the man strolled down the pier.

“Yeah, right.”

I let the dagger slip back into its sheath, letting out a small sigh.

“Your glaive senses going haywire?” Noctis asked.   
“I don’t trust him,” I replied, shaking my head.   
“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, “do you really believe what he said about the dock being closed?”

 

The mutual discontent present in Galdin Quay made the atmosphere even more suffocating. I frowned. According to some of the residents, there were numerous hold-ups in Altissia that prevented them from passing. The entire ordeal rubbed me the wrong way like I knew that something was up but couldn’t entirely place my finger on it. It was entirely convenient, that this would all happen the day the Prince had set forth.

“Aw, man, not a ship in sight,” Prompto whined. “What gives?”  
“According to my sources, the empire, giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia.”

How many new, mysterious people was I set to meet today?

Noctis moved forward without us, low murmurings between the two of them as they began a conversation.

 I waited beside Prompto, feeling the heat of the afternoon sun beating down on my skin. I craned my neck upwards to face the endless sky, the gentle slap of the waves against the docks if I pictured it hard enough, this place could be paradise.

“So, what’s the news?” I asked hopefully.   
“Well, there’s good news and bad news, which do you wanna hear first?” “  
Gods,” I cursed, “the bad.”

Noctis sighed, jerking his head back to the silver head man behind them.

“Dude’s name is Dino and he knows who we are. Said that if we don’t get him some gemstone, he’ll rat us out to the papers.”   
“That’ll make the trip more difficult than it needs to be,” Ignis murmured, eyes distant in thought.   
“And the good news?” Prompto continued.

Noctis pulled his map from his pocket, opening it on the benches of one of the dock. I peered down at it, having not noticed the series of pen inked markings before.

“He said that if we get the gemstone for him, he can get us on a boat to Altissia.”

 

* * *

 

The open lands beyond Galdin Quay were questionable at best. Out of the sight of the various tourists and travelers, I gripped the hilt of my blade, moving slowly for the underbrush and dead plants. Mineral deposits, though semi-common throughout Lucis, were still a pain in the ass to get through.

Even my glaive training hadn’t prepared me for the elements. The worst battles I’d fought had been in abandon grounds, with the coverage of old structures still standing. Even then, the onslaught of both daemons and Imperial forces had held us back.

Out here, it was the constant heat of the sun and the numerous tiny insects that got to me.  I was almost positive I’d killed at least fifty mosquitos after setting forward from Galdin Quay. Was this what they’d been dealing with the entire time? Bugs and twigs up their asses? I’d pulled sticks out of my shorts from every tumble, finding them in increasingly strange places. I’d had two gnats fly up my nose already.

I almost favored Citadel duty.

Almost.

“I’m getting bit up like no one’s business,” I cried, swatting away another mosquito.   
“Trust me, babe, you’re gonna be dealing with bigger pests than tiny insects,” Gladio replied.   
“Doesn’t mean I have to like dealing with them,” I countered with a sharp glare, itching at one of the growing red bumps on my arms.

Noctis waved to me from ahead, pressing a finger to his lips. I shied away, feeling slightly embarrassed as we passed over a small, nature-made bridge. Almost immediately, I realized why Noctis had hushed me.

Just a few feet away from the mineral deposit we needed, was one of the biggest birds I’d ever seen.

“Please tell me we don’t have fight that thing.”


	4. Turn Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 10/19- Added content as well as changed to first person. There's a very important bit in here about Verona's past with Noctis, like VERY important.

"They will inherit a defunct Kingdom at this rate, your majesty."

I knew I shouldn't be listening. Loein would kill me when he found out. Not really - but he'd certainly be mad. I took a breath in, hiding behind one of the stone pillars of the throne room.

Rek, my father's - the King - advisor, was frowning. He twiddled his thumbs in a nervous habit, avoiding the King Owen's harsh glare. Custos was going broke, the fact was obvious. In the wealthy castle, I took note of the dwindling staff that once populated it. All that was left was the small handful I'd see every day.

"Which will happen first, Rek," Owen challenged, "will we go broke, or will Niflheim invade?"   
"We go broke, Your Majesty. With all due respect, our militia funds have run dry. We have no defenses. If Niflheim decided to invade us, they'd have no problems doing so."

"What are you doing?"

A hand silenced my response, pulling me backward out of sight. I struggled in my captor's grasp, running my tongue along the person's palm as I was pulled into the hallway. A deep voice chuckle sounded behind me, giving away my captor’s identity. I should have guessed.

"You're a jerk," I muttered pitifully when he removed his hand.

Kai lowered me to the ground, grinning when I spun around to face him. Among the handful that stayed, Kai was the one that taught me how to fight and defend myself. A handsome boy pushing twenty, with soft black hair that layered on top, falling in his gray eyes.

I turned away from him, straightening out my shirt.

"Better deal with me than with Loein," He replied, squatting down to my height, "you're late."   
"No, I'm not," I sighed, "you're just early."

Kai had a habit of sneaking up on me despite being so tall. He was strangely graceful and silent, a supreme example of kindness in one of the strangest individuals I'd met so far. Though my father tried hard to hide many of the staff's original roots, I was always a strangely curious girl.

His stealth had come from years of training. I'd overheard his conversation with Loein when he was first hired. He was a fully trained mercenary, who admitted to murder. It was one of the few noble things my father had done, hiring Kai and saving him from the mercenaries that hunted him. After that day, he swore fealty to our kingdom. Since then, I never doubted Kai's loyalty.

"There's nothing in there worth hearing," Kai muttered, face gone seriously as he stood up.

"We don't have any money," I hummed, "that was worth hearing."

Kai glanced down at me, sympathy apparent in his eyes. I frowned, turning away from him. I hated it when people looked at me like that. It always made me sadder than I started out.

"You're too young to worry about money," Kai said, "your parent's worries aren't your burden to carry."

When it was Kai though, he always had a way of turning it around. Loein always gave me that look and talked to me in a low, comforting voice, but his words always fell flat. Then he sent me away with a sweet. Kai, however, never tried to hide the facts from me, he always spoke to me like I understood him, because I did.

"You're too smart for your age, you know that kid?" 

* * *

 

Dino's mineral hunt left all of us exhausted. Thankfully, Noctis bore no desire to fight off the monstrous aerial creature and managed to obtain the mineral without much trouble. After an anxiety-inducing moment which roused the sleeping creature, it flew away without turning back on the five of us.

He promised to make good on his promise with the delivery of a boat to Altissia. One that would have to wait till morning. Not that I was complaining at least. A hotel stay seemed luxurious, especially one in a resort hotel.

The spacious rooms were light and breezy as the rest of the resort. Large floor to ceiling windows gave a fantastic view of the beach, luxurious white sands that were begging to run through. Plush beds with pristine white sheets never looked so inviting. The only issue that presented itself with the accommodations came with the unusual number.

Luckily, the hotel had offered two queen beds and a sofa-bed. Which, hadn't been my first thought when it came to staying at the hotel, but it was still more satisfying than camping. (It hadn't taken long for me to discover Gladio's pension for camping).

"Stars are out tonight."

I was splayed out one of the chairs of the small deck the room provided. The gentle night breeze floating past me, an utterly serene atmosphere calming me. Noctis lingered out, settling down in the chair next to mine. Being next to him again, like when they were younger, made a slew of old feelings resurface, ones she hadn’t felt in years.

"It's beautiful. Back at Insomnia, I guess I never really took the time to look at the sky."

I would never have imagined considering the trip a vacation at first. Though I knew there were bound to be a few hang-ups here and there, I was prepared. I decided that I would enjoy that night for what it was, and not worry about whatever we would face in the days to come.

"You were always working," Noctis said, "even before that, always training. Despite living in the same place, I never did see much of you after the Tenebrae trip."

"Yeah, but then you moved out when you were what, fifteen?"

After my formal decision to join the glaive (coming promptly after the trip to Galahd) I spent every waking moment I had in training. Regis never tried to stop me, or convince me otherwise. Apparently, the week of begging had told him enough.

I hardly ever saw Noctis after that. There would be moments in which we would pass each other in the Citadel hallways, days in which we caught each other leaving or entering the training grounds. Over time Noctis had begun his duties as the prince, swept away by his advisor, his shield, and his father. I tried desperately to keep our friendship alive, trying to ignore the consequences of my choice. It worked, only for a little while. 

High School started and Prompto had entered the picture. I'd seen him once or twice I was sure, but I never spoke to him before that day.

Time and Life had decided against our friendship, and yet now, it was as if we were given a second chance.

Things were different now. I was married and he was on his way to his own marriage, and even now, I couldn't deny myself the truth that Noctis had grown attractive. He grew out of the same pudgy face I once associated Nyx with. His hair was dauntingly soft, falling in front of his crystal-like eyes and smooth paled skin.

Puberty had been kind to him. I wanted to ask if he was thinking of the same moment I was. The night we rolled around in his sheets, bare skin pressed against each other’s, lost in the throes of passion and awkwardness of the first time. It’d been awhile since I remembered the press of his lips, the feel of his hair as he rocked his hips against my own.

We took that secret to the grave with us. No one, not even Nyx or Crowe, knew that I’d lost my virginity with him.

"So, now that it's just us, you care to tell me why my dad sent you away?"   
"Back on that are yah?"

I swept a wavy strand that fell in my eyes away, sitting forward. The gentle hum of music in the distance filled the silence between us.

"Isn't it obvious? The Nifs found out who I was so he sent me away," I answered.  
"To find me," Noctis replied, rolling his eyes, "that's the part that doesn't make sense."  
"I don't know Noct," I whined, shutting my eyes, "you can ask him next time we see him."

Even when I sat back, I couldn't relax. Tonight, was the night. Amid my discovery of Noctis, the journey to Galdin Quay, the trip to the mineral deposit, I'd forgotten what was happening.

Tonight, all lands outside of Insomnia were forfeited to Niflheim. The roads we walked were no longer those of the King's. Tonight, the treaty would be signed and a ceasefire would be declared. Nyx was no doubt somewhere within the Citadel standing in my place. How I wanted to reach out and contact him.

In the morning, I decided.

"What are you going to do after Altissia," Noct asked, turning his attention towards me.   
"No idea," I admitted, staring down at the ground.

What would happen after Altissia? Would we all disband and allow Noctis to live out his days in married bliss? I would return to being a Glaive, return to Nyx's side and maybe once it all came to a standstill we could trust, we would build a real life together.

Though it was nothing like I originally planned for, I couldn't imagine taking care of a baby. One night in the open had proven to me that things were more dangerous than I counted for. Though the threat of Imperial forces was always present, the lingering threat of daemons was what scared me.

"What about you? You'll be married then."

It was a thought I wasn’t keen to think about. I felt oddly possessive even though he wasn’t mine – he never was. Like Noctis was being stolen away from me, despite how little we interacted. Why did I feel like this? Why, now that I was away from Insomnia and sitting beside him, did I question my loyalty to my own husband? I couldn’t throw away two years of marriage on one night.

Noctis looked on, lost in his own little world. As time went on and we stopped seeing so much of each other, I had begun to forget the little things about him. He'd been eight when we first met, and that was before the accident. He was livelier than, before the daemon attack.

"I guess I'll cross that path when I get there."

Married life hadn't hit him yet, that much was obvious. I peered over at my friend, trying to read his thoughts through his stony gaze. Though I wouldn't classify him as unreadable, I'd put him pretty close to it.

"We should get to bed," Noctis said, standing up, "it'll be a long journey to Altissia tomorrow."  
 "Yeah, you're right." 

* * *

 

Storm clouds gathered in the distance, hovering over Galdin Quay as the sun tried desperately to peek from beneath their cover. I stretched my arms above his head, shaking off the remainders of sleep. Noctis yawned, sitting forward on the bed and bringing his knees into his chest.

"Where's Specs?"

"Should be back any minute now," Gladio answered.

I strolled towards Noctis, looking out the window. From the view, all I could see was an intensely blue sky. When I pressed my cheek to the window and looked up, I could the promise of a storm.

The lock on the door clicked. The door glided open, Ignis stepping in. He held a paper in his hand, eyes narrowing in on Noctis as Gladio approached him. I turned to face him, a worrying feeling surfacing in my stomach as he avoided our eyes.

"What's that look for?" Noctis asked.

Gladio held his hand out for the paper.

"It's in all the papers," Ignis said, ignoring Noct.

I moved forward towards Gladio, looking between Noctis and Ignis. What was such a secret?

"What is?"

"Insomnia... Falls?"

I stopped moving. My fingers reached out for my phone. My mind refused to process the possibility of Insomnia’s falls, and suddenly, it was all crashing down on me. All I had to do was call Nyx. Call Nyx and have him tell me it was all just a rouse.

Noctis made a noise, disbelief present on his face.

"This your idea of a joke?" He challenged, anger radiating off him.

"I need you to calm down so I can explain," Ignis hushed.   
"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!"

He moved towards Ignis quickly, I reached out, hand pressing against his shoulder. He cast a glance back at me, his face softening as Ignis began speaking again.

"There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken the Crown City."

There was a long pause, my fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket, in search of comfort.

"As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the King was found dead," Gladio read off.   
"No, wait, hold on..."   
"We have no way of knowing," Ignis sighed.

"I'll call Nyx," I offered quietly, "he can clear this up for us."

Gladio turned to face me, mouth opening as words began forming. No voice was heard, and he shut his mouth again, shaking his head.

"What? Knowing what?" Noctis insisted, waving my hand off his shoulder.

"That the signing was last night, that Insomnia..."

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart, clutching my stomach as I forced back tears. Prompto's hand slipped over my shoulder, his eyes trained on me as he attempted to offer comfort. How? Had Regis known? Had that been why he sent me away too? Everything that I loved was taken from me a second time… How? Why?

"But the wedding! Altissia!"   
"I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?" Ignis replied.

Noctis' eyes watered, shaking his head.

"Lies..."   
"If only..."

Noctis sat down, staring blankly ahead. My hands gripped at my phone, glaring at the screen as Nyx's name appeared in my contacts. All I had to do was call him... He'd explain everything...  He’d tell me he was okay, and that the King was okay. That everything was fine and they’d take care of it. I pinched the skin of my arm as if trying to coax myself from the nightmare I lived.

"What else do we know?" Gladio asked.

Ignis shook his head.

"Well, then we can't be sure until we see with our own eyes."  
 "And that means, we go back to Insomnia."  
"Might not be safe for us there," Iggy argued.  
"Might not be safe for us here," Prompto disagreed.

Noctis' hand fell on my own, covering the screen of my phone. It was all lies... Right? He slipped his hand between my own, palm warm against mine. I squeezed his hand, resisting the urge to throw my entire body into his arms, even though it was all I wanted to do.

"Turn back?" Gladio suggested.

"Yeah."


	5. A Far Off Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 10/9 - If you missed in the past chapter, Verona and Noct lost their virginities together. When I was initially writing the chapter, I hadn't thought about throwing that in there (even though I had it planned) but after the reformat I was able to

It'd been less than two days since I last saw Insomnia, and already it seemed like a far-off memory that had floated to the back of my mind. Being with the Prince had brought forward memories of the past, my journey to Lucis, meeting the King, going to Tenebrae and later to Galahd. All memories that I hadn't forgotten, but just didn't think anymore. In grief, I walked alone despite the bodies around me. Noctis grieved his father, his home, the boys grieved their lost family members, I grieved the King, who had been nothing but kind to me. I grieved Nyx. Though the tiniest parts of me wanted to believe that Nyx was more than capable of escaping Insomnia, his pride would never allow him to abandon citizens in need.

He would never retreat in the face of the Empire, not when he was sworn to himself to protect the King, to protect Lunafreya.

"Don't bother!"

Noctis' rough voice broke me from my reverie. Announcements came from all over, the headlines the same, but with one confusing fact. All reports pronounced Noctis dead, but I could see with my own eyes it wasn't true.

Rain fell down around the group, my phone screen lighting up dully in the dreary day. I hovered over Nyx's name, reading through the last bit of our text messages. He would have called, or texted, I knew that much. After the announcements went live, Nyx would have found a way to at least tell me he was alive, wouldn't he? I sucked in a breath, dialing his number.

The phone screen was cold and damp against my skin. I held my breath, clutching my palms together as I waited for an answer. He had to answer...

"Come on Nyx."

M voice didn't rise above a whisper, sadness creeping into my body as a rogue tear slipped down my cheek. The reality was never so harsh. If I had stayed at the Citadel, I would have died as well, cannon fodder in someone else's war, just as Luche had said. Much as I hated the bastard, I almost wished he was alive. Had any the Glaive's made it out alive?

The family I’d made for myself, connected not by blood but by love and loyalty, had they all be wiped out by Imperial Forces?

'This is Nyx, can't come to the phone right now. Call back later-I'

Hearing his voice again tightened my chest. I took a deep, wavering breath as I hung up. Who survived the attack on the Crown City? Who lived to tell the horrors of what happened on the inside? Libertus? He never even carried his phone around, it always stuck in a drawer someplace. Probably back in the Citadel. All the other Glaives have been departed to different regions.

"Hello? Cor?"

I turned at the sound of Noctis' disturbed calls.

I inched closer, willing myself to hear the phone call. He made no move to push me away.

"So, you made it."   
"The hells going on?"   
"Where are you?" Cor interrupted.   
"Outside the City, with no way back in," Noctis replied.

He moved forward on the edge of the outlook, the Magitek Ships hovering above us a menacing, daunting threat.

"Makes sense."   
"Makes sense? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense?" Noct argued, anger growing in his voice, "the news just told me I'm dead! Along with my father and Luna."   
"Listen," Cor replied, calm as ever, "I'm heading out to Hammerhead... About the King... it's true."

Like a million broken pieces colliding at once, scraping past each other in frantic tandem, the final shrivels of hope in me collapsed. The Citadel had been attacked, even the innermost sanctums. I stopped listening after that, tearing my vision away from the city. It wasn't like the fall of Custos.

Custos fell gradually at the hands of its King - my father -. The money troubles that plagued the Kingdom had become known to its citizens, and in their outrage, Niflheim took advantage of the chaos and invaded. It was only by sheer luck, and Kai, that I escaped. It was only because of Kai that I even made it to Lucis. I dug my fingers into my pocket, searching for his necklace.

Why did he have to go to?

"What did the marshal have to say?"  
 "Said he'd be at Hammerhead."

Gladio stepped closer.

"And the King?"

* * *

 

The clinking of swords fueled me forward, dodging Kai's narrow attacks. Though I was in full armor, fencing still slightly scared me. Kai was talented, skilled with every kind of blade, even the narrow ones that paired with now.

He moved on his feet with precision and grace, two things I lacked.

"Head up," Kai ordered, tapping the edge of her face guard, "get changed, we'll focus on hand to hand next."

I slinked away, feeling the margins of defeat with a slight disappointment. Always so close to victory, but never close enough to get even a taste. I slugged off the heavy fencing jacket, changing into a simple t-shirt and light shorts.

Kai had moved to the center of the mat, his own equipment gone. Without the jacket on, I could see his arms. He wore a muscle t-shirt, displaying every bit of what he worked so hard on. The loose shorts draped on his hips were emerald green, the color of their kingdom.

"Ready? We need to go over defense again."

Kai wasted no time as I settled myself in front of him. He took my wrists in both hands. I shivered at the warmth of his palms. I was too young, I told myself, wasn't it too soon to start worrying about boys?

My mother Vera would disagree.

'You'll be married and betrothed soon enough,' She'd say, 'there's no proper age to begin worrying about boys'.

"Hey, highness," Kai joked, shaking my wrists, "eyes on me." 

 

  
"You keep skipping your lessons like this and the Queen's bound to catch on, Your Highness."

Loein was chastising me again. I'd skipped my etiquette lesson again for the training grounds. It wasn't intentional that time, as it was most. I'd get lost in fighting against Kai. Though he was by no means fighting for real, he still gave me a good challenge each lesson. I'd never won against him, and that afternoon I'd never felt so close to victory.

"We got sidetracked," I muttered sheepishly.

"It's my fault," Kai apologized, shaking his head, "I should have taken the responsibility of keeping track of time."   
"Yes, you really should have," Loein agreed, a sarcastic grin on his face.

Kai nudged me carefully, nodding me forward.

"Go on, we'll meet tomorrow."   
"No, you won't," Loein replied for her, "she'll be making up for what she missed today, tomorrow. Your Highness, have you forgotten about the dinner tonight?"

How could I forget? My mother had been going on about it for ages. As Custos grew weaker by its financial decline, King Owen had grown desperate for any allegiance he could cling to. When the Oracle, Queen Slyva of Tenebrae, had offered an allegiance, he took it.

Of course, how could any allegiance be sanctified? Through the promise of marriage.

Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, my sister's future betrothed, husband to be.

 I wanted to puke. Though I'd begun to take interest in boys, the thought of marrying one I barely knew seemed disgusting. Kai had agreed with me that it was.

Back when Kai had first arrived at the Kingdom, I had the tiniest inkling of a crush on him. Now, as I grew to know him, it was a full-fledged infatuation. I could play dumb all I wanted to, swear to Loein that it was an accident, but more often than not, I knew exactly what time it was. I just didn't want to leave his presence - even if he was swinging a sword at me

"You'll need to bathe. The girls already have your dress picked out for you."

At that, I frowned. I hated the feeling of dresses. Sure, they were pretty, and made me elegant, like every bit the Princess I was, but I never could get used to feeling so exposed. To be afraid of the wind was something I wasn’t fond of.

The dinner was to celebrate the treaty, put on last minute by King Owen. He invited only the wealthiest Custians. His intent was clear.

I turned around to say something to Kai, as Loein ushered me away. He watched me for a moment, waving softly, before dropping into a dramatic bow.

Yeah. Maybe I did like him... If even just a little. 

 

* * *

 

The ride back to Hammerhead was spent in pure silence. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I knew I had to. I barely knew what was going on, and before I knew it, it came to an end. The rain continued to fall around them, the promise of a storm lingering in the distance.

The King was Dead. Luna was Dead. Nyx was Dead.

I tried a few times to contact the other Glaives, to no avail.

A crippling theory entered my brain, one I wouldn't dare to speak aloud. Had the King sent me away for reasons outside of what he'd told me? Had there been more to it than the simple fact that the Empire knew who I was? My gut told me so, but to utter such a thing out loud, now at all times, seemed in poor taste.

It wasn't my time to mourn, I had a duty, one that Regis had entrusted to me.

The Hammerhead outpost was consumed in the same dreary rain Insomnia had been. I stumbled out of the Regalia, this time on Gladio's side. He eyed me wearily, with that same sense of distrust I held in myself. Not that I blamed him for not trusting me.

I knew the signing was last night, and I said nothing in response.

Noctis led the way, as he usually did. I followed at the back of the pack, just behind Prompto. He didn't turn my direction, he didn't say anything to me. Hopefully, once I got a chance to better explain myself, the boys would understand...

Cid sat beneath the garage, silent as he stared at the paper on the table beside him. Another pang of sharp guilt radiated through me. I could have helped... I should have helped. I should have argued the King and stayed behind to fight with my comrades. At least then I could have died with glory and honor. It feels like I ran away, to a vacation while my friends were dying.

"Crystal and the King's ring... what they've been after all along," He spoke, never turning to look at the group.   
"So all talk of peace was merely a pretext," Ignis replied.

I never could quite get used to the regal notes in his voice, more royal than Noctis presented himself to be.

"They played my father for a fool," Noctis mumbled, turning his gaze to the floor.

I stole a look at him, the first one I'd allowed myself since he announced our departure to Hammerhead. He didn't cry, in fact, Noctis was good at not showing his emotions at all. I could see through, past his long lashes, and those crystal like blue eyes, that he was in pain.

"Don't kid yourself."

I turned my attention to Cid once more. He picked up a wrench from the table, displaying the newspaper once more.

"Reggie wasn't born yesterday," Cid said, "Lucis got dealt a losin' hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this comin' a mile away, and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight."

I pictured the King. Though older and weakened due to the sheer force it took to power the wall, I could imagine his fight. He was strong, and though he lost, I was proud for a moment. It was Regis as I remembered him when he was younger. He was powerful, strong, healthy at every turn. He was a guardian, a protector.

The Regis I remembered, the one who had taken me into his Kingdom without a second thought, was the same one that had sent his son away, that had sent me away, the same one that fought to the very last second.

"In the end, though... Well, it just wasn't enough."

Noctis was hyper-focused on him, silent for a moment, contemplating his words.

"You need something else, you talk to Cor."

Cid stood up from the bed, hand placed on his lower back. He moved forward, slipping past Ignis.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago."

I looked down at the photo on the table, catching the familiar sights of those I knew, those I didn't. I’d seen it on Cor's desk, in the handful of times I’d been in his office. I peered closer at it.

That was the Regis I wanted to remember. Not the saddened man who dealt with a war, the weakened man who tried to save the ones he loved. He was proud and he stood tall.

I wanted to remember the man I idolized, the only man I’d consider worthy of the title father.

I took a deep breath. I would fulfill my duties as Kingsglaive, even though my comrades had fallen and the King had been lost in battle. I would remain in their place.


	6. Of Fear and Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I finished the official outline today and the whole thing is gonna be about 45 chapters, with an Epilogue. Enjoy! :) -  
> \- Update 10/19 - all chapters have been reformated to first person with bonus content so make sure to read through!

The shatter of plates was the first thing I heard after waking up. After a lecture from Loein about not skipping my lessons, I’d taken a nap before the dinner party. I snuck into the long hallway outside the bedroom, spying Kai standing a few feet away, partially concealed by a doorway as he looked on.

He peered back at me at the sound of the door opening. He was frowning, the usual brightness was gone from his face. He held a finger to his lips, nodding his head for me to follow. Vaguely, I wondered where Arwen had gone off too. I walked behind Kai as we moved silently through the halls, inching closer to the sounds of crashing plates.

The door to the throne room was wide open, Rek stood at the entrance, hands clasped in front of him. He looked utterly calm despite the chaos in front of him. I swallowed. Without looking, I knew. King Owen had a habit of going on little tantrums, and I only assumed this was one of them. One look inside proved my suspicions.

"So, what if it was all a farce, Vera?" Owen yelled, "They wouldn't have come anyway else!"

My mother stepped out, head held high. She was every bit regal queen I could recognize her for. Her hair fell in perfect silky curls down her shoulders, fine jewels adorning her neck. She swept her dress up, taking the steps down into the hallway with confidence an ease despite the daunting stiletto's she wore beneath the skirt of the dress.

"What's going on?" I asked Kai quietly, tugging on his shirt.

He caught my hand, shaking his head without looking at me. He was still focused on the chaos. Shattered pieces of broken china were scattered around, the few Kitchen staff that remained had stepped back looking terrified. Loein stepped by, toeing at the pieces with his shoe as a small maid began picking the bits up.

"We've barely any china left, Your Majesty," Rek said calmly, "perhaps it's not in our best interest to destroy what little we have left."  
"Don't chastise me Rek," Owen barked, "they’re my plates, I'll break them if I damn well want to."

Rek released a small, nearly inaudible sigh as he walked in. I peered around Kai into the throne room. My father's face beat red, blood on his knuckles, his royal clothes tattered and wrinkled.

"Come," Kai said softly, "we should go."

He didn't wait for me to reply, only began herding me in the other direction. I followed without argument, sighing in discontent to myself. All the preparations they'd gone through had all been for naught. My father's desperation to attract money to pay for the kingdom had ended in absolute failure.

"Tenebrae isn't coming?" I questioned lightly.  
"I don't think so, your highness," Kai said, lowering his voice.  
"You think Arwen will still marry the Prince?"  
"I don't know."

* * *

 

Rain patter fell around us the silent sound of our footsteps as we made our way to the tomb was all the guided us on our journey. The Royal Tomb was as grand as I expected from the Lucian bloodline. Like a sore thumb in the forest, the stone, domed building beckoned them forward. I breathed in, halfway expecting the deceased Lucian king to rise.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but the idea didn't seem entirely impossible in my mind.

"A tomb fit for royalty."

"Let's go in and find the Marshal," Gladio said.

The rain covered the steps leading to the tomb, making them slick. I took precaution on my way up. It was a grand structure, and just as Prompto had said, was definitely fit for royalty. I wondered, would Regis receive a tomb like this? Or would such an extravagant structure seem in poor taste with the war going on?

The intricate designs on the doors and surrounding structures seemed to consume me for a moment. Noctis slowly pushed open the door, light spilling in as he stepped in, eager to escape the rain. I followed after him, rubbing my arms as a cold chill ran through my body, making every hair on my arms stand up.

Cor turned to face us, and I felt my heart rise a little from the pit of my stomach. To see such a familiar face brought a certain joy to me, despite the morbid atmosphere that came with inhabiting a tomb.

"Marshal," Ignis' greeted, stepping in from outside.  
"At last, Your Highness."

"Yeah," Noctis replied, the edge in his voice bringing bouts of anxiety to my nerves, "wanna tell me what I'm here for?"

My eyes were focused on the stone carving, the weapon placed in its hands. The Sword of the Wise - I recognized it. Though I wasn't of Lucian royalty, Regis had permitted me to learn of their family, specifically, what the Royal Arms were.

It belonged to the King who built a wall and protected the realm. Traditional in its sense, but none the less a powerful weapon.

"The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forbearers power is your birthright and duty as king."

I always liked listening to Cor speak. He had a way of making everything seem interesting. In the few mission’s I’d gone on with him, I always enjoyed myself. He wasn't rough like Drautos, who commanded respect and walked with such high regard of himself. Cor was always humble. It was my favorite quality of him.

"My duty as king of what?"  
"Noctis-"

My voice escaped me without meaning too, the sharp edge making him turn to me. Though in my heart, I mourned for Noctis, I couldn't deny his response had struck a chord in me. I should have remembered that Noctis was a bit of spoiled brat when he wanted to be. I wanted to understand, to give him a pass, but my own emotions refused me.

"Now is not the time to question your calling," Cor replied.

Noctis scoffed.

"A king is sworn to protect his people."  
"And yet he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?"

I gripped the edges of my shirt, feeling Prompto's hand hesitantly rest against my shoulder. His eyes were pleading, his own anxieties present in his soft gaze. I nodded, releasing my grip. I had to keep my composure. Even if Noctis was being so unwilling, it was my duty as Glaive to protect him, on my own King's orders.

"How long will you remain the protected? The King entrusted the role of protector to you."  
"Entrusted it to me?" Noctis challenged, "Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there, smiling as I left? Why-"

Something broke in me, the anger dissipated as I sensed the vulnerability in his voice. It'd been so long since I last heard him speak like that, not since we were kids. I moved forward, my hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder. My anger was gone, all that remained was the need to comfort.

"Why did he lie to me?"  
"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the King. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father."

Soft cries escaped Noctis' lips. The tears I kept at bay since Insomnia were beginning to pool once more, falling down my cheeks slowly, salty beads pooling at my lips as my shoulders shook lightly. Regis had done everything he could for us. If I had known, leaving the Citadel, that it would be the last time I’d see Regis, I would have said more. I would have thanked him, for everything he’d ever done for me. I would thank him.

And we meet again in the afterlife, I can hug him. I can tell him how much I appreciate him, I can do it then, and the thought gives me comfort. I remember him when I arrived. His concern wasn’t that I was a stranger, only that I was a child covered in blood and dirt, sick with pneumonia and unable to stand on my own two feet. He saved my life with his kindness.

"He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."  
"Guess he left me no choice."

I stepped back, Noctis moved his hand forward. A bright glow of brilliant blue light filled the room, the Royal arm glowed with it. Slowly it rose from its hold. I paused, watching it ascend upwards towards the ceiling. It was the first one I’d ever seen, wonder filling me as Lucian magic filled the room.

In a flash, the sword descended downwards to Noctis, the light becoming so bright I had to  
squint. The same bright glow fading into his chest as Noctis stood in disbelief.

Was that what it would look like every time? I used Lucian magic, it was what certified me as a Glaive besides my uniform, and still, despite my familiarity with it, it never failed to amaze me.

"The power of Kings goes with you, Your Majesty."

A moment of silence passed between the group. All my lessons in Lucis and its customs seemed to leave me. My mind was focused on only one question, one that I was too afraid to ask. Surely, he had to know who made it out of Lucis, or at least, know something of who survived.

"That's not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey's just begun," Cor said. "Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next."

"There are tombs scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground. I'll go with you, for the time being. Not only to help but to get a measure of your strength."

When we emerged from the tomb a gasp of shock left my lips. The rain that coated every surface, drenching everything, had stopped. Sunshine cast down on the field, joy filling me as I smiled. Maybe things were shaping up. Were the Astral’s rooting for us after all? Noctis marched ahead, every bit regal King despite his reluctance.

I fell behind, eyes falling on Cor.

"Glad to see you alive, Cor," I grinned softly.  
"As to you, Verona," He said.  
"So," I hummed quietly, "do you know who all made it out of Insomnia before the fall?"

His eyes fell on me, question in his gaze as he shook his head.

"No, why do you ask?"  
"Well," I sighed, "I was just wondering if any Glaives made it out."  
"Probably not," Cor said, "all Glaives were assigned duty at the Citadel. The place was destroyed. I doubt anyone that was inside would have made it out alive."

Though I knew in my heart that Nyx was gone, it didn't stop the disappointment from flooding in. My light, my love, gone from the world and from my touch. The future we dreamed of together, of having a boy with his eyes or a girl with mine, all seemed to die with him. Nothing seemed further away than a little two bedroom on the outskirts of Insomnia.

"I'm sorry," He said again, his voice gruff, "I’m to understand that you and Nyx were close.”   
"Astrals above," I cursed, "did everyone know?"

Cor grinned again, and there were a million things I wanted to ask him, but never did. The words refused to form on my tongue, and with that, I let them be. Let them stay in my mind, for now, I thought to myself, when they were ready, they'd come out.

"Sabertusks," Gladio called, summoning his broadsword, letting it fall over his shoulder.

I pulled my daggers out, silver flashing in the sunlight. Beside me, the others prepared for a fight.

"This really worth our time?" Prompto whined, "can't we just... run past them?"

I admired him, in some odd way. Maybe it was because he was so unlike anyone I knew before. I was trained as a Glaive, and before that, a Princess. It was in my veins to not back down, to always accept a challenge head-on. I decided that I liked Prompto, he was different.

Different was good.

"Don't think so," Gladio called.

I gripped my daggers, preparing as one of them began to charge. I heard the legends of such creatures, how one used to be hand to the king before it ate the young prince, and was thus cursed for all eternity. Those were our bedtime stories, the scary ones that we seemed to love and cherish over everything else. Mine, however, was always the story of Loveless.

"Be careful Noctis," I called, grinning.

He turned to look at me.

"These things eat royalty!"  
"Can it," He growled in return, warping away in a flash of blue light.  
"Focus Verona!" Cor barked.

I returned to the task at hand, slashing away at its grey flesh, ignoring the droplets of dark blood that came with it. The things were violent, that much was obvious. I moved swiftly, dust moving in my wake as my daggers gleamed in the sunlight despite the blood that covered them. It continued its assault despite its wounds, notably slower.

"Come on," I muttered, digging the blade into its heart.

With a final howl, it fell to the ground.

"Astrals," I cursed, "think I'd rather fight off the Niffs."  
"Don't talk like that," Cor commanded quietly but roughly, "the Niffs are much more dangerous than a couple of ravenous beasts."

I rolled my eyes. Always the marshal, never any fun.

As we ventured own the hill, the ruins of Keycatrich Trench came into view. It was through one of the first battles with Niflheim that the area was destroyed. Ruins covered the once great buildings. It was once an outpost, but now it looked like no amount of fixing would restore it to its once great glory.

"There's a tomb out here?" I questioned, feeling my calves burn from all the running around.

It was hard to believe that in an area so desolate, there had once been civilization. I hummed lightly to myself continuing on my way. If this was how I was meant to serve the King, so be it.

I'd slay all the sabertusks and Magitek's I needed to if it meant finding peace for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/19/18 - This is getting a MAJOR reboot coming soon. A lot of stuff has changed, and hopefully, the continuity will be a bit better, with a stronger storytelling flow. No more flashbacks. I've eliminated the useless clutter and decided instead to focus primarily on a different perspective. Stay tuned.


End file.
